V3.5
League of Legends V3.5 Champions :Karma has been relaunched with updates to her model, her kit and her story. If you would like more information, you can read more here. * (Passive): Reduce’s Mantra’s cooldown every time Karma damages an enemy with one of her abilities (Half-effect for Karma’s basic-attacks). * (Q) ** Fires a blast of energy that explodes upon enemy contact, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies in the area. ** Bonus – Soulflare: Deals additional magic damage and leaves a circle of flame at the impact area (or upon reaching maximum range), heavily slowing all enemies inside the circle. After a brief delay the circle erupts, dealing heavy magic damage to all enemies in the area. * (W) ** Links Karma to target enemy champion, revealing them and dealing magic damage over 2 seconds. If the link is not broken, the enemy is rooted. ** Bonus – Renewal: Focused Resolve deals bonus magic damage over time and heals Karma for a percent of her missing health while linked to her target. * (E) ** Target ally gains a shield, granting movement speed for a brief duration and absorbing damage. ** Bonus – Defiance: The shield overflows with energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies around the shielded unit. Allied champions near the shielded unit gain half of that amount as a shield and are hasted. * (Ultimate): Karma empowers her next ability within 8 seconds for an additional effect. : was behaving inconsistently before this patch, so we've adjusted it to better match its visual and theme, and to provide greater opportunity for counterplay. * ** Akali is now immediately stealthed/revealed upon entering/leaving the Shroud zone. ** Akali is now immediately stealthed when casting Twilight Shroud directly on herself. ** Akali is now revealed from stealth upon casting a spell or beginning an attack rather than upon dealing damage. ** Delay on re-stealthing increased by 0.15 seconds. * : fixed a bug where Crystallize could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as . * : now displays the critical strike chance bonus on the buff bar. * ** Now leads Draven more accurately when he is benefiting from movement speed increases. ** Axe drop location will no longer be placed partially inside walls/terrain. :The previous version of did not offer enough opportunities for tactical decision-making. With higher cooldowns, our goal is to reintroduce strategic choices other than merely activating the ability whenever it is available. * : cooldown increased to 22/21/20/19/18 seconds from 18/17/16/15/14. * ** Double Strike swing time now scales with Master Yi's attack speed instead of being fixed at 0.6 seconds. ** Fixed a bug where the second strike of Double Strike could critically hit turrets. * : fixed a bug where Riven could cast Wind Slash a second time after using . :Rumble's ultimate was intended to be an area control effect but, with the large upfront damage it deals, it tends to be used more as a long-range nuke instead. With this patch, we're adjusting to better match its original intent. * : fixed a bug where the visual effect would disappear before the actual end of the projectile. * ** No longer deals initial impact damage but the area burn damage now starts immediately instead of after a 0.5 second delay. ** Burn damage per second increased to 130/185/240 (+0.3 Ability Power) from 100/140/180 (+0.2 Ability Power) (total damage dealt across the full duration is unchanged). * :fixed a bug where Pillar of Filth could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as :In this patch, we've made some substantial changes to Udyr. Our goals were to make changing stances feel more impactful, transfer power from passive stats to actual noticeable effects and reduce problematic lane issues. For example, currently allows Udyr to become an immovable object in lane once he gets ahead, and we want to address that. * Mana cost of all stances decreased to 47/44/41/38/35 from 55/50/45/40/35. * : now grants 5 movement speed per stack instead of 4% bonus armor and magic resistance. * ** No longer returns mana when dealing damage. ** Shield increased to 60/100/140/180/220 from 60/95/130/165/200. ** Udyr can now critically strike in Turtle Stance. * ** Udyr now ignores unit collision while the movement speed bonus is active. ** Udyr now performs a slight dash toward his target on stunning attacks while the movement speed is active. ** Bear stance attacks can no longer be self-interrupted mid-attack. ** Movement speed increased to 15/20/25/30/35% from 15/18/21/24/27%. ** Movement speed duration reduced to 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 seconds from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4. * ** First attack after activating Phoenix Stance now immediately procs the fire cone in addition to every 3rd attack. ** No longer grants bonus ability power and attack damage when activated. ** Ability power ratio on the fire cone increased to 0.45 from 0.15. ** Updated the fire cone's spell effect to be more visible. * : now displays range indicator on mouseover. * : now displays range indicator on minimap on mouseover. * : fixed a bug where Living Shadow would sometimes cast in a random direction. Items * ** Combine cost increased to 430 from 200 (total cost increased to 2500 from 2270). * ** UNIQUE Passive damage reduced to 6-40 over 3 seconds from 14-50. * * Fixed a bug where the Lifeline shield was lasting for 3 seconds instead of 5. Champion Select AFK Detection * When any player in a match-made game fails to select a champion before their timer expires, the game is terminated. * A player who fails to select a champion is given a queue dodge penalty. The dodge penalty functions exactly the same as if the player closed their PVP.net client. * Solo players who succeed in selecting a champion are returned to the front of the matchmaking queue. * Arranged teams whose members all succeed in selecting a champion are returned to the front of the matchmaking queue. * Arranged teams with one or more members who fail to select a champion are returned to the arranged team lobby. * Draft mode is handled on a pick-by-pick basis. If a player fails to pick a champion during their turn, the game is terminated immediately. Players later in the draft order, who did not have an opportunity to pick a champion, are given the benefit of the doubt and not assigned a dodge penalty. * This feature currently only applies to match made games. Custom games still assign a random champion if one is not selected. General Turrets :In Season 3, we made a few changes that made turrets feel less like a safe haven for defenders – especially in the early parts of the game. Specifically, with turrets attacking minions in a set order and some champions itemizing for health earlier on, it's become easier for teams to push aggressively and even dive turrets with low risk. These changes should give defending players more of a fighting chance when under their own turret. * Turrets now deal 105% damage to champions for the first attack, increased from 94.5% * Turrets now deal 25% additional damage for consecutive attacks on the same champion (max 225%), increased from 20% (max 210%) * ** Siege minions now take 70% damage from turrets, increased from 50% damage. ** Siege minions now deal 150% damage to turrets, reduced from 200% damage. * : now take 70% damage from turrets, increased from 50% damage. Miscellaneous :We are fixing a bug with Teleport where its visual effect would disappear if cast on an expiring temporary unit. Teleport should always be visible to opponents who have vision of the area, much like how casting it on a non-revealed ward still displays a visual effect. :* Fixed a bug where Teleport's "incoming" visual effect on the target unit would disappear if cast on an expiring temporary unit, such as or lantern. * Fixed a bug where new players could not be invited to Matchmaking lobbies after teammates miss a ready check. * Smart casting with charge-up abilities should be more responsive now. * With every patch, we strive to improve the look of the game in varying degrees. We recommend that you have the latest available video card drivers installed.